Data centers may include enclosures to hold multiple servers in a vertical space. These enclosures may be referred to as rack systems. In some examples, one rack may include multiple shelves stacked upon each other and one shelf may hold multiple servers in a horizontal orientation. A rack may have also have a cable management system that allows the connection of individual servers to systems and networks outside of the rack. The cable management system may include connectors such as optical connectors.